The measurement of dielectric constant (or dielectric permittivity) of formations surrounding a borehole is known to provide useful information about the formations. The dielectric constant of the different materials of earth formations vary widely ( for example, 2.2 for oil, 7.5 for limestone, and 80 for water), so measurement of dielectric properties is a useful means of formation evaluation.
A logging device which measures formation dielectric constant is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,910. The logging device includes a transmitter and spaced receivers mounted in a pad that is urged against the borehole wall. Microwave electromagnetic energy is transmitted into the formations, and energy which has propagated through the formations is received at the receiving antennas. The phase shift and attenuation of the energy propagating in the formations is determined from the receiver output signals. The dielectric constant and, if desired, the conductivity of the formations can then be obtained from the phase and attenuation measurements. Measurements are typically, although not necessarily, made on the formation invaded zone. Two transmitters are generally used in a borehole compensated array to minimize the effect of borehole rugosity, tool tilt, and dissimilarities in the transmitters, receivers, and their circuits. [See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,721. ]
The antennas shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,910 are slot antennas, each having a probe that extends across the slot in a direction parallel to the longitudinal direction of the borehole. This configuration has become known as a "broadside" array. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,581 describes a logging device of similar type, but wherein the slot antennas have probes that extend in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the borehole. This configuration has become known as an "endfire" array. The endfire array exhibits a deeper depth of investigation and is less affected by tool standoff (e.g. from mudcake or poor pad contact) than the broadside array. On the other hand, the broadside array exhibits a stronger signal characteristic than the endfire array and may be preferred in relatively lossy (low resistivity) logging environments.
A logging device which utilizes teachings of the above-referenced U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,944,910 and 4,704,581 is the electromagnetic propagation tool ("EPT"--mark of Schlumberger). A so-called adaptable EPT ("ADEPT") can provide either broadside operation or endfire operation during a given logging run, depending on conditions. The ADEPT logging tool has two changeable pads, one containing a broadside antenna array and the other an endfire antenna array.
Existing electromagnetic propagation logging techniques provide measurements of dielectric permittivity and conductivity as a function of the single dimension z, where z is distance measured along the longitudinal axis of the borehole. It is well known that the electrical properties of the formations intersected by a borehole are not azimuthally invariant. Dipping or fractured beds and other heterogeneities such as rugs or localized washouts generally cannot be characterized by one-dimensional measurements.
It is among the objects of present invention to provide improvements in electromagnetic propagation logging techniques that will permit obtainment of azimuthal measurements of dielectric constant and conductivity.
It is also among the general objects of the present invention to provide improved techniques and equipment for the accurate determination of properties of subsurface formations using electromagnetic energy having a magnetic dipole characteristic.